A unexpected Night
by Rave14
Summary: Shayera and Wally take their friendship to a whole new level.


Shayera sat in her room, her face in her hands. She could still hear their disapproving voices, some in whispers. The way they talked about her, almost like she was an animal. A stray animal that didn't deserve the league, or friendship. They treated her like an outcast, still. After all these months when she thought she had proven her loyalty, nothing changed. She still felt that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach every time one of the league members glared at her, but it was worse with Wally. No it wasn't like he would ever think of hurting her feelings, or giving her that disapproving look. It was the complete opposite, he was the one who accepted her back. He was the one who without a second thought, had pulled her into his arms. With her face pressed into his red latex suit, her eyes glancing at the lightning bolt in the center of his chest. There he had put his hands in her hair and stroked it, as if she was a little child. And there she had cried, like a little child. She let her frustrations get the best of her, and it all came tumbling down. There in his arms she confessed her dreams, and fears. In his arms she cried and cried until she had no tears left, and even afterwards he comforted her. She could still remember the way his right arm was around her waist, his hands rubbing circles along her hip. The way his right hand was in her hair and stroking it, sometimes grabbing a strand and winding it around one of his fingers. When she had looked up she saw that smile grazing his lips as if telling her that everything was going to be ok.

Shayera let out a sigh, and massaged her temples. She knew she didn't deserve Wally's friendship, or anything from Wally for that matter. Everyone in the league always talked about how immature he was, and that he couldn't be given a task. Yet truthfully he was the best out of all of them, he was the one who was forgiving. He didn't carry grudges like the other leaguers, and he cared for everyone. Though he was immature at times he brought life to the otherwise dull life of a hero, he made it interesting. His jokes sometimes got laughs out of leaguers, and lightened their spirits. Though many people didn't think about what his little gifts as she called him did, she did always. She always thought about how he made life better, and more enjoyable. Shayera glanced at the metal wall across from her, as she sat in her bed. The Watchtower hallway seemed almost desolated thought she wasn't surprised as her alarm clocks showed the time in bright red 1:05. It was five minutes after one a.m. and Shayera hadn't gotten any sleep. There were no footsteps in the hallway and even the Batman's footsteps had trailed down the hallway quite a while ago. Shayera ran a hand trough her hair, and fell back into her bed. What was she to do? She couldn't go see Wally, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to, she didn't want to take advantage of him. She always came crawling to him when she needed to be comforted or when some problem was pulling at the very fabrics of her being. She had to stop, she reminded herself. Soon it would seem as if she didn't crave his comfort but only his words, and she did not want that. She loved Wally, he was like a brother she never had. He was like family and she loved spending time with him, no matter how annoying his efforts to flirt with other female leaguers became. Shayera glanced at her alarm clock again 1:06.

She couldn't stand this much longer, and with a groan she gave in. She made her way to her closet, and pulled a sweater over her messy red hair, and put on a pair of sweatpants. She stepped in front of the mirror and sighed, taking a few seconds to try to tame her flaming locks. When she was somewhat satisfied with the outcome, she stepped out of her room. She made her way down the desolated hallway, and to the Watchtower bridge. She walked to the keyboard in front of the many screens of computers, and typed in a coordination. She stepped on to the teleported, and then flashes of color flooded before her eyes. Her eyes adjusted a while after the spots in front of her vision were gone, and then she found herself in Central City. She made her way to Wally's house, slowly. She knew the anticipation of seeing him made her stomach feel warm, but she didn't want it to seem like she was desperate. Plus she didn't want some criminal on the street thinking that she was scared. She glanced at his apartment, and sighed. Of course she was here again, this was always how it ended. She pressed the buzzer and Wally's voice came over the speaker in front of her "Shayera?". Shayera smiled softly at how easily he knew it was her "yeah Wally". The door opened and she made her way up the stairs to his level, where he was waiting by his front door. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of socks. Shayera wasn't really surprised by the sight, knowing how much time he spent shirtless when he was at home. Though she couldn't be a little bit impressed by his toned stomach, and arms. His muscles were nowhere big as superman's of course, but they were nice. He still had a sort of lean quality about his body, that Shayera liked. Shayera didn't hesitate to hug him, and she smiled when his arms wrapped around her. She took a whiff of his aroma, and smiled. He smelled of spices, and nature. Shayera pressed her head into his chest, and she heard Wally chuckle.

His voice was deep from sleep, and somehow Shayera liked it. It resonated in her ear like a low buzz, and her face against his toned chest wasn't so bad either. Shayera blinked confused at her thought, and glanced up at Wally. His feathery red hair was messy, and she glanced up in his eyes. His green eyes that reminded her of open fields of grass, and trees. His green eyes that seemed to look at her soul itself, and ignoring her physical features. She saw his eyes light up with joy as he grabbed her hand and led her inside "Sorry about this Wally" she said barely above a whisper. Wally chuckled and shook his head, leading her to the couch "it's alright Shay". She sat on the couch beside him, and he handed her the remote. She knew how to turn on his TV of course, being here as often as she was. She knew what every room in his house contained, and where everything was. She turned on the TV with a press of a button, and began scrolling through the channels. She stopped when she found a descent movie and she settled herself comfortably on the couch, and rested her head on the back of the couch. She moved around uncomfortably and then glanced at Wally's lap, and he nodded. She laid down with her head in Wally's lap and snuggled against one of his legs, and she realized how sleepy she was. She rolled over so she could glanced at Wally's face, and then it happened. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't move. She watched as Wally lowered himself down and then his lips we're against hers. They were so soft and smooth, and it lasted only a second. It was like a feather had slid across her lips, and then continued floating off on its course. Shayera glanced stunned into Wally's eyes, confusion taking over her expression. Wally's expression turned into regret, and he shook his head "Uh sorry I didn't mean to, my bad. I'm going to sleep turn on the TV when you're done". Shayera sat up, and watched as he left. He walked quickly, as if to try and get away from her. He looked heartbroken she realized, and her own chest began to ache. She didn't mean to hurt him, he was much to important for that. The assault of his lips against her just came too quickly, and she didn't have to adjust to the sensation.

She had never been kissed like that before, when men kissed her it was usually hungrily. She knew exactly what that kiss meant, and what exactly that man wanted from her. But Wally was something different, his kiss was so soft. As if to make sure he wouldn't damage her lips, or her heart. He was so careful with her, as if she was some priceless treasure to him. Shayera allowed one of her fingers to slide across her top lip, and then her bottom lip. She shivered a bit as she remembered the sensation, and then shakily she stood up. She took a deep breath, as her heart began to beat frantically. She was going to do this, and she would put on a brave face. Wally instantly in a moment became more than a friend, or maybe he always was. Maybe Shayera had been too stupid to realize how she felt for the red headed speedster, and what if he had felt like this since they met? What if he had always loved her, and had to go through the pain of seeing her and John together? A sickening feeling began to build in her stomach, consisted of guilt. Shayera shook her head, and promised she would make it up to him. She turned off the TV and made her way through the dark, having memorized the steps to his room. She arrived after a few seconds and she knocked, holding her breath. After a while a sigh was heard and then a "come in". Shayera stepped into the dark room, and made her way to his bed. She could make out the faint outlines of things, and finally found him. She sat down beside him on the bed and Wally began with a "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" but Shayera cut him off, and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started off slow at first, with his lips molding against hers. But after a while she ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, and boy did she get it. Wally parted his lips and slid his tongue against hers, and their battle for dominance began. Shayera won and she smiled softly, as a streak of saliva ran down the side of her mouth. She moaned as his hands settled on her hips, and then he pulled her on his lap. She could feel the building bulge in his sweat pants and she couldn't help but a whine a bit in anticipation. She knew there was no going back after this, but god did she want this so badly. Their lips parted and Wally's lips rand down her neck, and she stiffened at the sensation. She rolled her hips against his in need of friction, and Wally let out a deep moan, and Shayera's legs shook. God could he be unbearably sexy when he wanted to be, Shayera felt his tongue slide along her neck and she leaned back giving him more access. She felt his tongue cause goose bumps on her skin and she ran her hands along his chest. She memorized every part of his smooth muscle, and groaned in protest as Wally moved back. She heard his deep chuckle "Don't worry", she felt him pull her sweatshirt over her head. Shayera leaned forward and kissed him again, molding her lips against his hungrily. She slid her tongue against his and she moaned as she continued riding his clothed member, and Wally let out a moan. She felt his hands move under her shirt and unbuckle her bra. Wally pushed her bra down and began playing with her already hard nipples, and flicking them with his thumb softly. Shayera moved back and moaned softly, and Wally chuckled. He pulled her shirt over her head, and threw her bra somewhere across the room. Wally leaned down and began suckling on one of her nipples like a newborn baby, as his other hand played with the other nipple. She moaned and rolled her hips against his desperately, throwing her head back. Shayera could feel Wally's hard length against her middle, and gasped when it twitched. She glanced at Wally and moaned when his tongue began sliding across her chest and Shayera let out a weak moan of "please". She felt Wally tugging at her pants and she got on her knees, so he could pull them down, taking advantage of her position as he began to slide his tongue along her stomach and swirl it around in her belly button. Shayera moaned and bit her lip in anticipation as the stupid pants finally came off. She sat back down, and Wally pulled down her panties, and pushed her down on the bed. He licked his way down her stomach and along her inner thigh, and Shayera gasped. She fisted her hands in his blanket and arched her hip up, and then his tongue finally got to where she needed it most. His tongue and entered her in one swift move, and Shayera moaned loudly arching her hips against him. But Wally held her hips down, so she couldn't grind against his mouth. Shayera let out a whine of protest, and moaned when his tongue slid in and out of her. Shayera's knees were shaking in pleasure as she moved her head side to side in ecstasy. Wally moaned and it send vibrations from her toes, to her head. Shayera couldn't take anymore and her first orgasm came like waves crashing on the shore, and she moaned loudly. After a few moments of release her breathing calmed down, and her body was sweaty. Wally made his way up her body, and put one of his hands against the side of her face "hey there beautiful".

Shayera blushed and leaned up and kissed him softly "hey there handsome". She felt the bulge in his pants against her thigh and she put her hands against his sweatpants, and then inside. She pulled down his boxers and pants down a bit, and could here Wally's moan of thanks as his length sprung free. She felt Wally's pre cum coated length against her leg and she glanced into his forest green eyes, which were even clearly visible in the darkness. Shayera knotted her hands in his hair "go ahead" she said softly. Wally put his hands on either side of her head, and his knees by her sides. He began sliding in softly, and letting out low moans. Shayera bit her lip but a few moans escaped her, and her breath hitched when he entered her all the way. She saw Wally pause to give her time to adjust and when she was ready, she let out a soft "go". She felt Wally slide out and then in one swift movement, he slammed himself back into her. Shayera arched her back in ecstasy and let out a loud moan, as her legs shook in pleasure. Wally continue ravishing her and his lips kissed her neck and her his tongue made a path from the bottom of her neck to her jaw, and then to her lips. Their hungry kissed continued, as Wally slammed into her over and over again. Their matched moans echoed through the room, and after a while Shayera couldn't take much more. She clawed at Wally's back with her nails and her back arched in pleasure, as colors began to cover her vision. She came loud and hard, and Wally came shortly afterwards. Shayera felt him release her load into her, and felt some of it spill out and on to her thigh. Shayera's breathing was hard and she groaned. Wally let himself fall beside her, his breathing just as hard. After a while Shayera calmed down, and so did Wally. Shayera let out a breath, and glanced at Wally "that was just wow". Wally chuckled softly and smiled "That was actually my first time" he admitted, and Shayera could see his blush even in the dark. She rolled over and cuddled against his side, laughing softly. "Wow well for your first time that was great, I can't wait to see what you're like when you've had a few practice rounds". She could see Wally's eyes widened "wait we're doing this again!" he asked surprised, and Shayera nodded "hell yeah we're doing this again".


End file.
